List of enemies
This page is a list of enemies that appear in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. This list does not include bosses or mini-bosses. ''The Legend of Zelda *Armos *Bubble **Flashing Bubble **Red Bubble **Blue Bubble *Darknut **Red Darknut **Blue Darknut *Gel *Ghini *Gibdo *Goriya **Red Goriya **Blue Goriya *Keese *Lanmola **Red Lanmola **Blue Lanmola *Leever **Red Leever **Blue Leever *Like Like *Lynel **Red Lynel **Blue Lynel *Moblin **Red Moblin **Blue Moblin *Moldorm *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok *Patra *Peahat *Pols Voice *River Zora *Rope **Flashing Rope *Stalfos **Shooting sword Stalfos *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Traps *Vire *Wallmaster *Wizzrobe **Red Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe *Zol The Adventure of Link *Ache *Acheman *Bago Bago *Bird Knight **Red Bird Knight **Blue Bird Knight *Bit *Boon *Bot **Purple Bot **Giant Bot *Bubble *Daira **Orange Daira **Red Daira *Deeler **Red Deeler **Blue Deeler *Doomknocker *Firebird *Geldarm *Girobokku *Goriya **Orange Goriya **Red Goriya **Blue Goriya *Iron Knuckle **Orange Iron Knuckle **Red Iron Knuckle **Blue Iron Knuckle *Leever *Lizalfos **Orange Lizalfos **Red Lizalfos **Blue Lizalfos **Rock-tossing Lizalfos *Lowder *Mace-throwing Monster *Magician *Mau *Megmat *Moa **Red Moa **Blue Moa **Fire Moa **Dark Blue Moa *Moblin **Orange Moblin **Red Moblin **Blue Moblin *Moby *Myu *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok *Ra *Scorpion *Stalfos **Red Stalfos **Blue Stalfos *Stalfos Knight **Red Stalfos Knight **Blue Stalfos Knight *Tektite *Wizzrobe *Zora A Link to the Past *Babusu *Ball and Chain Trooper *Bari **Blue Bari **Red Bari *Beamos *Bee *Biri *Bubble *Bow-Wow *Buzzblob *Chasupa *Crow *Cukeman *Deadrock *Freezor *Geldarm *Geldman *Gibo *Gibdo *Goriya **Green Goriya **Red Goriya *Hardhat Beetle **Blue Hardhat Beetle **Red Hardhat Beetle *Helmasaur *Hinox *Hoba *Hokbok *Hue *Hyrule Guard **Green Guard **Blue Guard **Red Guard *Keese *Kodondo **Green Kodondo **Red Kodondo *Ku *Kyameron *Leever **Green Leever **Purple Leever *Moblin *Moldorm *Nuranuru *Octoballoon *Octorok *Pengator *Pikit *Pirogusu *Popo *Puffer *Rabbit Fang *Rat *Raven *Rocklops **Green Rocklops **Red Rocklops *Rope *Scissor Crab *Slarok *Snap Dragon *Skullrope *Slime *Spark *Spiny Beetle *Stal *Stalfos **Blue Stalfos **Red Stalfos **Normal Stalfos *Stalfos Knight *Taurus **Blue Taurus **Red Taurus *Tektite *Turtle *Vulture *Water Bug *Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe **Green Wizzrobe *Zirro *Zora *Zoro Link's Awakening *Arm-Mimic *Anti-Kirby *Armos *Beetle **Hardhat Beetle **Spiked Beetle **Spiny Beetle *Bombite *Boo Buddy *Buzz Blob *Cheep-Cheep *Crow *Cukeman *Gibdo *Goponga Flower *Goomba *Goriya *Iron Mask *Kanalet Soldier *Keese *Like Like *Mad Bomber *Mask-Mimic *Mini Moldorm *Moblin *Octorok *Pairodd *Peahat *Pirahna Plant *Poe *Pokey *Pol's Voice *River Zora *Rope *Spark *Star *Tektite *Three of a Kind *Thwomp *Vacuum *Vire *Zol **Gel *Zombie Ocarina of Time *Anubis *Armos *Arwing (Only through hacking) *Bari **Biri *Beamos *Bubble **Red Bubble **Green Bubble **Blue Bubble **White Bubble *Cucco *Deku Baba **Big Deku Baba *Deku Scrub **Mad Scrub **Business Scrub *Dodongo **Baby Dodongo *Door Mimic *Floormaster *Flying Tile *Freezard *Gohma Larvae/Egg *Guay *Iron Knuckle *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese *Leever *Like Like *Lizalfos **Dinolfos *Moblin **Club Moblin *Octorok *Parasitic Tentacle *Peahat **Peahat Larva *Platform *Poe **Big Poe *ReDead **Gibdo *Shabom *Shell Blade *Skulltula **Big Skulltula **Gold Skulltula **Skullwalltula *Spike *Stalchild *Stalfos *Stinger *Tailpasaran *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Torch Slug *Wallmaster *Wolfos **White Wolfos Majora's Mask *Alien *Armos **Death Armos *Bad Bat *Beamos *Boe **Black Boe **White Boe *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Deep Python *Deku Baba **Bio Deku Baba **Mini Baba *Desbreko *Dexihand *Dinalfos *Dragonfly *Eeno *Eyegore *Floormaster *Freezard *Garo *Giant Bee *Guay *Hiploop *Iron Knuckle *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese *Leever *Like Like *Mad Scrub *Nejiron *Octorok **Bigocto *Peahat **Peahat Larva *Poe *Real Bombchu *ReDead **Gibdo *Shell Blade *Skullfish *Skulltula **Gold Skulltula *Snapper *Stalchild *Takkuri *Tektite **Blue Tektite *Wallmaster *Wolfos **White Wolfos Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons *Arm-Mimic *Armos *Ball & Chain Trooper *Beamos *Bari *Biri *Beetle **Hardhat **Spiked **Spiny *Buzz Blob *Candle *Cheep-Cheep *Crab *Cukeman *Dark Link *Deku Scrub *Floormaster *Ghini *Gibdo *Goponga Flower *Hiploop *Hoarder *Iron Mask *Kanalet Soldier *Keese **Fire Keese *Leever *Like Like *Lynel *Magnite *Mini-Moldorm *Moblin **Pig Moblin *Octorok *Peahat *Pincer *Podobos **Chain Podobos *Pokey *Pols Voice *Raven *River Zora *Rope *Spark *Spider *Stalfos **Shrouded Stalfos *Takkuri *Tektite **Water Tektite *Flying Tile *Trap **Large Trap *Thwomp *Wallmaster *Whisp **Anti-Fairy *Wizzrobe *Zol **Gel ''Four Swords *Armos *Bob-omb *Bulbul *Chaser *Darknut *Fin Piranha *Flying Tile *Gel *Ghini *Gibdo *Hardhat beetle *Hikkun *Hiploop *Eyegore *Ball and Chain Trooper *Keese *Moblin **Arrow Moblin **Spear Moblin *Moldorm *Nokken *Octorok *Pseudo Rupee *Rope *Rupee Wraith *Stalfos *Tektite *Trap *Whisp *Wizzrobe **Fire Wizzrobe **Ice Wizzrobe **Normal Wizzrobe *Zol The Wind Waker *Armos **Armos Knight *Boko Baba *Bokoblin *Bombship *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Purple ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Darknut **Darknut (with shield) **Darknut (without shield) **Mighty Darknut *Floormaster *Gyorg *Kargaroc *Keese **Fire Keese *Magtail *Miniblin *Moblin *Morth *Mothula *Octorok **Big Octo **River Octorok **Sea Octorok *Peahat **Seahat *Poe *Rat **Bombchu *ReDead *Stalfos *Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe Four Swords Adventures *Octorok **Red **Blue **Purple *Poe **Big Poe *Mini-Rock *Frostare Larva *Frostare Root *Keese *Evil Knight (Blue, green, red, gold) *Knight Commander/Darknut *Shadow Link(In the Field) *Shadow Link Skeleton *Armos *Vulture *Stalfos *Wizzrobe **Fire-robe **Force-robe *Stalfos Knight The Minish Cap *Acro-Bandits *Armos *Beetle **Scissors Beetle **Spiked Beetle **Spiny Beetle *Bob-omb *Bombarossa *Business Scrub *Chaser *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Rock ChuChu **Spiny ChuChu *Cloud Piranha *Eyegore Statue *Floormaster *Ghini *Gibdo *Crow **Takkuri *Helmasaur *Keaton *Keese *Lakitu *Leever *Like Like **Rupee Like *Moblin **Bow Moblin **Spear Moblin *Moldorm **Moldworm *Mulldozer *Octorok **Golden Octorok *Peahat *Pesto **Blue Pesto **Red Pesto *Puffstool *Rollobite *Rope **Golden Rope *Sluggula *Spark *Stalfos **Blue Stalfos **Red Stalfos *Tektite **Golden Tektite *Wallmaster *Wisp *Wizzrobe **Fire Wizzrobe **Ice Wizzrobe Twilight Princess *Armos *Baby Gohma *Bari *Beamos **White Beamos *Bee *Beta Gohma (Beta) *Bokoblin *Bomb Fish *Bombling *Bomskit *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble **White Bubble *Bulblin **Bulbin Archer **Bulblin Infantry **Bulblin Rider **Bulblin Warrior **Twilit Bulblin ***Twilit Bulblin Archer *Chilfos *Chu **Chu Worm *Crow *Deku Baba **Baba Serpent **Big Baba **Deku Like **Twilit Baba *Deku Like *Dodongo *Freezard **Mini-Freezard *Guay *Helmasaur **Helmasaurus *Hylian Hornet *Imp Poe *Kargarok **Twilit Kargarok *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese **Twilit Keese *Leever *Lizalfos **’Axe-Tail’ **’Skull-Face’ *Meter Giant (Beta) *Moldorm *Poison Mite *Puppet *Rat **Ghoul Rat *ReDead *Shadow Beast *Shadow Kargaroc *Shell Blade *Skullfish *Skulltula ** Pygmy Skulltula **Walltula *Stalfos **Stalhound **Stalkin **Staltroop *Tektite **Blue Tektite **Red Tektite *Tile Worm *Toado *Toadpoli **Fire Toadpoli **Water Toadpoli *Torch Slug *Twilit Messenger *Twilit Parasite *Twilit Vermin *Wolfos *Zant Mask *Zant’s Hand Phantom Hourglass'' *Armos *Battleship *Beamos *Bee *Bubble **Red Bubble **Blue Bubble *ChuChu **Red Chuchu **Yellow Chuchu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Rock ChuChu *Eye Plant *Eyeball Monsters *Floormaster *Guay *Gyorg *Hardhat Beetle *Helmasaur *Hinox *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese *Like Like *Miniblin *Moldorm *Octorok *Phantom *Phantom Eye *Pols Voice *Rat *Reapling *River Zora *Rope *Rupee Like *Skulltula *Stalfos *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Wizzrobe *Yook *Zol See also * List of enemies by name Category:Enemies Category:Lists